Thomas/Shining Time Station (Shining Time Port) (Made By Daniel Pineda)
Cast From Shining Time Station *Thomas as Mr. Ringo Starr and George Carlin Conductor - (Thomas and Mr. Ringo Starr and George Carlin Conductor are both smart, wise, and the main heroes) *Emily as Stacy Jones - (Emily and Stacy Jones are both friendly, smart, and the main females) *James as Horace Schemer - (James and Horace Schemer are both vain and brother figures to Emily and Stacy Jones) *Henry as Billy Twofeathers - (Henry and Billy Twofeathers are both big and strong) *Toby as Harry Cupper - (Toby and Harry Cupper are both old) *Stepney as Matt Jones - (Stepney and Matt Jones are both grateful) *Rosie as Tanya Cupper - (Rosie and Tanya Cupper are both cute) *Percy as Dan Jones - (Percy and Dan Jones are both cheeky) *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Kara Cupper - (Tillie and Kara Cupper are both beautiful) *Molly as Becky - (Molly and Becky are both wise and kind) *Duncan as Schemee - (Duncan and Schemee are both stubborn) *Gordon as Mr. J.B. King - (Gordon and Mr. J.B. King are both important) *Daisy as Midge Smoot - (Daisy and Midge Smoot are both stubborn and grumpy) *Isobella as Ginny Johnson - (Isobella and Ginny Johnson are both wonderful) *Hector as Mayor Osgood "Bob" Flopdinger - (Hector and Mayor Osgood "Bob" Flopdinger are both were mean, later good) *Casey Jr. (from Disney's Dumbo/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Felix Perez - (Casey Jr. and Felix Perez are both nice) *Fergus as Kit Twofeathers - (Fergus and Kit Twofeathers are both sensible) *Mavis as Vickie - (Mavis and Vickie are both helpful) *Edward as Santa Claus - (Edward and Santa Claus are both old, nice, and funny) *Trevor as Tucker Cooper - (Trevor and Tucker Cooper are both have six letter in one name and named begins with the letter 'T' and ends with the letter 'R') *BoCo as Barton Winslow - (BoCo and Barton Winslow are both named begins with the letter 'B') *Annie and Clarabel as Midge Smoot's Granddaughters - (Annie and Clarabel are twins, just like Midge Smoot's Granddaughters are) *Spencer as Hobart Hume lll - (Spencer is a real main villain in Hero of the Rails) *Ernest (from Ernest the Engine and Others) as Edmund - (Ernest and Edmund are both named begins with the letter 'E') *Ned as Ned Kincaid - (Ned and Ned Kincaid are both share the same names) *Rusty as Rusty "ROB" McRail - (Rusty and Rusty "ROB" McRail are both share the same names) *Peter Sam as Prince Michael Mickey - (Peter Sam and Prince Michael Mickey are both clever) *Madge as The Queen - (Madge and The Queen are both beautiful) *Rheneas as Amazo the Great - (Rheneas and Amazo the Great are both cheeky) *Harvey as Barry Prince - (Harvey and Barry Prince are both funny) *Evil Thomas (a fan-made Thomas character) as Mr. Conductor's Evil Twin - (Evil Thomas and Mr. Conductor's Evil Twin are both evil and mean) *Diesel as Buster King - (Diesel and Buster King are both mean) *Splatter and Dodge as Biff and Bull - (Splatter and Dodge are twins, just like Biff and Bull are) *Arry and Bert as The Evil Workers - (Arry and Bert are twins, just like The Evil Workers are) *Sally Seaplane (from TUGS) as Sister Conductor - (Sally Seaplane and Sister Conductor are both love to flight) *Skarloey as Max Okowsky - (Skarloey and Max Okowsky are both funny) *Smudger as Jebediah Schemer - (Smudger and Jebediah Schemer are both made one appearence) *Duke as William Twofeathers - (Duke and William Twofeathers are both old) *Diesel 10 as Sledgebolt - (Sledgebolt's voice suits Diesel 10) *Singing Puppet Man (from Teletubbies) as Tito - (Singing Puppet Man and Tito are both smart) *Molly Coddle (from Bump in the Night) as Didi *Harry Potter (from Potter Puppet Pals) as Tex *Moxy (from The Moxy Show) as Rex *Candace (from Phineas and Ferb) as Grace From Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends *Mickey Mouse as Thomas *Hercules as Edward *Baloo as Henry *Captain Phoebus as Gordon *Rabbit as James *Donald Duck as Percy *Merlin as Toby *Robin Hood as Duck *Bagheera and Adult Kovu as Donald and Douglas *Peter Pan as Oliver *Captain Hook as Diesel *Princess Aruora as Mavis *Fifer and Fiddler Pig as Bill and Ben *Aladdin as Toad *Dumbo as Harold *Goofy as Bertie *Sir Ector as Bulgy *Sarabi as Daisy *Mufasa as BoCo *Dragon Maleficent as The Chinese Dragon *Jiminy Cricket as Trevor *Mrs. Potts as Henrietta *Abigail and Amelia Gabble as Annie and Clarabel *Rafiki as Terence *Kaa as The Spiteful Breakvan *Tarzan as Stepney *Doc as Skarloey *Bashful as Rheneas *King Hubert as Sir Handel *King Stefan as Peter Sam *Genie as Rusty *Iago as Duncan *Owl as Duke *Walt Disney as Sir Topham Hatt *Lily Disney as Lady Hatt *Aunt Sarah as Caroline *Fidget as S.C.Ruffey *Tick-Tock Crocodile as Smudger *Monstro as Bulstrode Quotes: *Thomas: Let me tell you a story about my friend, Mickey Mouse. You do like stories, don't you? *Stepney: Oh, yeah. *Thomas: Very well. But first, I have to find my whistle. *in his pockets for his whistle and finds it *Thomas: Ah! Here we go! *his whistle and the firstbstory begins *Captain Phoebus: It's Not Fair! *Hercules: What Isn't Fair? *Captain Phoebus: Letting branch line disney characters pull Main Line Trains! *Hercules: Never mind, Captain Phoebus. I'm sure Mufasa will let you pull his cars sometimes. *Captain Phoebus: I won't oull Mufasa's dirty cars! I won't run on branch lines. *Hercules: Why not? It would be a nice change. *Captain Phoebus: Walt Disney would never approve. Branch lines are vulgar! Gallery From Shining Time Station ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure13.png|Thomas as Mr. Ringo Starr and George Carlin Conductor Emily'sAdventure23.png|Emily as Stacy Jones Percy,JamesandtheFruitfulDay13.png|James as Horace Schemer 950DF41E-FCE2-4ED9-9911-251B225E47B0.jpeg|Henry as Billy Twofeathers HorridLorry61.png|Toby as Harry Cupper ThomasAndStepney63.png|Stepney as Matt Jones Rosie (TTTE).jpg|Rosie as Tanya Cupper ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure32.png|Percy as Dan Jones Tillie-TheLittleEngineThatCould1991.png|Tillie as Kara Cupper Molly the Yellow Engine (Thomas and Friends).png|Molly as Becky PoorDuncanGetsSpooked42.png|Duncan as Schemee WrongRoad38.png|Gordon as Mr. J.B. King Daisy(episode)4.jpeg|Daisy as Midge Smoot Isobella.jpg|Isobella as Ginny Johnson HectortheHorrid!75.png|Hector as Mayor Osgood "Bob" Flopdinger Disney Casey Junior by JohnnyDi.jpg|Casey Jr. as Felix Perez Fergus.jpg|Fergus as Kit Twofeathers Mavis as Dee Dee..png|Mavis as Vickie EdwardandGordon5.png|Edward as Santa Claus ThomasAndTrevor38.png|Trevor as Tucker Cooper WrongRoad39.png|BoCo as Barton Winslow Annie and Clarabel.png|Annie and Clarabel as Midge Smoot's Granddaughters Spencer.png|Spencer as Hobart Hume lll Ernest.jpg|Ernest as Edmund NedModelSeries.png|Ned as Ned Kincaid Rusty the Diesel.png|Rusty as Rusty "ROB" McRail D15F19BC-3564-421E-9A3D-984A83F985DF.png|Peter Sam as Prince Michael Mickey Madge (TTTE).png|Madge as The Queen Rheneas.jpg|Rheneas as Amazo the Great MainHarveyModel.png|Harvey as Barry Prince Evil Thomas!.png|Evil Thomas as Mr. Conductor's Evil Twin TenderEngines20.png|Diesel as Buster King ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad148.png|Splatter and Dodge as Biff and Bull Arry and Bert.jpg|Arry and Bert as The Evil Workers Sally Seaplane.jpg|Sally Seaplane as Sister Conductor Skarloey.jpg|Skarloey as Max Okowsky Granpuff39.png|Smudger as Jebediah Schemer Granpuff.jpg|Duke as William Twofeathers KingDiesel10Model.png|Diesel 10 as Sledgebolt Hamish.jpg|Singing Puppet Man as Tito Miss molly coddle comfort doll.jpg|Molly Coddle as Didi Harry Potter as Carlos.jpg|Harry Potter as Tex IMG moxy.jpeg|Moxy as Rex Candace flynn by jeanettensimon.jpg|Candace as Grace From Thomas and Friend Mickey.jpg|Mickey Mouse as Thomas Hercules (Disney).png|Hercules as Edward Diamond baloo.png|Baloo as Henry Phoebus HOND.jpg|Captain Phoebus as Gordon Conejo WTP.png|Rabbit as James Mr Donald 02.jpg|Donald Duck as Percy Merlin disney.png|Merlin as Toby Disney robin hood.png|Robin Hood as Duck Bagheera jungle book 2014.png|Bagheera Kovu-0.jpg|and Adult Kovu as Donald and Douglas Peter pan disney.png|Peter Pan as Oliver Captain hook disney.png|Captain Hook as Diesel Category:Daniel Pineda